Total Drama Live!
Total Drama Live! is a Live Show based on the Total Drama Series on Cartoon Network, Located in Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood Pre-show Guests queue outside the Total Drama Theater while TV's play Total Drama episodes on a continuous 6 hour loop, they then move into a lobby,(Filled with pictures of Chris Mclean, unsurprisingly.) While they are waiting they will either hear Chris over the intercom saying "Attention everyone, this is the host with the most, Chris Mclean! the show starts in 50 Minutes, so I hope you will be ready to see me! You probably also want to see the cast...... Get hurt!!! Or they might hear Chef saying (UP AND AT EM SOLDIERS! THE SHOW STARTS IN 20 MINUTES! SO BE PREPEARED FOR MY SAFETY SPEECH!!!. When the countdown expires, The TV screens change and Chris appears, He warns the audience that the show will involve the cast getting hurt, and that anyone who does not want to see it should leave the studio. He then says one of several lines such as. "I might pick one of you to compete as well.... Be prepared to sign a release form..." Before turning the footage over to Chef to tell the audience about safety. The doors are then opened and Mclean studios security guards usher guests into the theater. Show As guests are seated in the theater a security guard gives one last recap of the rules, then, the lights dim, the curtain rises, and the show begins. Chris walks out on stage to announce that days contestants, (the cast of the show is always random) he then spins a wheel to decide what the challenge should be, The challenges include, Five minutes in a subzero room, Drive a car into a crash pit, Eat a platter of Chef's leftovers, Climb to the top of the diving cliff, solving a dangerous puzzle box, if a wrong button is touched, they will get shocked! After three challenges, Chris announces it is time for the sudden death round. The two top contestants are called to center stage to sit in two seats, Chris then orders Chef to "Recruit" two members of the audience to help the cast. The "Sudden death round" turns out to be a trivia game on the various seasons, If they get It right, the contestant gets a point, get it wrong, and they get a shock. The winning contest gives the audience member who helped them a certificate for a random free item from the park. Chris then takes a photo of the audience with him in front of it, he then says goodbye as the curtain falls. Post Show As the Show ends, The Guests will be outside and Take a Picture with the Total Drama Cast outside the Theater. Chris occasionally might give out autographs as well. History In Late 2009, Universal Orlando Resort have planning a new show replace Fear Factor Live and codenamed Project Simon. In January 10, 2010, Universal Orlando Resort announced Total Drama Live! opening Summer 2010, and also this show will open in Summer 2010 in Universal Studios Hollywood, replace Creature from the Black Lagoon: The Musical. In June 2010, This show opened in Universal Studios Florida. In July 2010, This show opened in Universal Studios Hollywood. In January 30, 2011, Universal Studios Theme Park announced Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE and will located in Universal's Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios Hollywood, that means the Hollywood version of Total Drama Live! will be moved to a New Location: The Old Wild West Stadium, Meanwhile the Castle Theater (The Old Location of Total Drama Live!) will be the home of Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE. In February 4, 2011, Universal Studios Hollywood begin to work of Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE at Castle Theater, Meanwhile Total Drama Live! has been moved to a Temporary Location, The Terminator 2: 3D Theater. Also Alejandro and Sierra were added to the cast, to keep up to date for the 3rd season In June 3, 2011, The Hollywood version of Total Drama Live! has officially Moved to a New Location: The Old Wild West Stadium The Total Drama Theater also is a home of Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure during Halloween Horror Nights. The Hollywood version of this Show can also be home of The Grinch Musical during Grinchmas On june 5th 2012 the cast from Total Drama Revenge of the Island was added into the show, to keep up to date for the 4th season﻿ In Universal Studios Florida, in the ride called "The SuperMarioLogan Ride", There's the Duncan statue next to the ride and the show.﻿ Category:Shows Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Miami Category:Universal Studios in Mall of America